


Streetlights, dancing petals and your bright smile

by azul46



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, cherry blossom, had a shity day and they helped me go through it, just a little thing, not my 1st language and honestly idk how to eng, pyororong, very little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azul46/pseuds/azul46
Summary: Cherry blossoms could bloom every year for a short period of time, but it was enough to create memories that would last forever.





	Streetlights, dancing petals and your bright smile

Joochan thinks his hyung is quite a sight walking under the cherry blossom trees and the bright streetlights. It's a calm night and they seem to be alone in the streets, nobody else's up to a midnight walk in this chilly weather. Everyone already got to see the rare beauty that is the blossoming of such delicate flowers. Most trees had already lost their flowers, and Joochan pitied them for looking so bare in this cold lonely night. 

His chest is warm though, because even if they're late, they've got to see the slow dance of the light pink petals against the breeze and the dark night sky. The wind was kind enough to blow them with care, not wanting to tear them away from the branches they held on with all the strength they had last. 

"I'm glad we made it." Sungyoon said, smiling at the picture he just took of the cherry blossom way. The lighting was a bit shabby, hard to make it up with the camera settings, but he seemed pleased with the result.

Joochan himself was very proud of the pictures he took from both the trees and his hyung. He couldn't help but take a few hushed candid shots of Sungyoon, who looked like he had never seen those flowers before. 

In fact, his eyes shined bright with adoration every year, like everytime was his first time. 

He touched the petals with delicacy. The picture didn't really do justice to how pure and soft that moment was. Joochan really likes to capture these moments, even if he knew nothing can be compared to the real thing. Moments like that were like pictures from the sunset sky, they'd never have the exact colors as the real sky at that very moment.

Joochan was happy he could witness Sungyoon's real colors. He tried capturing it with his camera, sure, but most importantly, he knew it was safe forever in some warm corner of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> bruh dunno if this is good but HEY 
> 
> I wrote this on my phone and I almost lost everything during the process ashdgvhavdad 
> 
> I love pyororong so much I had to post something :( 
> 
> thank you and sorry


End file.
